Big Brother: Series 4 (US)
Big Brother US is the fourth season of SAA Big Brother US. It started on the 6th October 2017 with 14 new houseguests entering the house. In addition, Big Brother 2's Lucious and Big Brother 3's Tatiana entered the house as the final two houseguests. This series is expected to finish sometime in late-October, lasting 77 days. This season is known as the 'Season of Secrets' as the twists are revolved around secrets. On Day 2, the first 'Mole Hole' competition took place, allowing for an anonymous houseguest to name a third nominee for eviction every week. Production Casting Applications for the series opened on 22nd August, the same day as Big Brother UK 13's final, and closed on the 11th of October. 14 new houseguests were cast for the series, but on launch night, two returnees re-entered the house, making a total of 16. House The house theme this series is modern. With each room of the house taking up a different style. With an exception to the bedroom, which is themed around a library. The Have-Not room is called an 'OCD Breaker Room' Twists The main theme of the series is 'secrets' which will be the main theme of the twists. Day 1 Eviction For the first time, a houseguest was evicted on premiere night. All houseguests each voted on a houseguest to be nominated for eviction and Alexandria, Katie and Tessa were revealed to have received the most votes and were nominated. Shortly after, former houseguests Tatiana & Lucious entered the house as the final two houseguests and were given the power to save one of the nominated houseguests. They chose to save Tessa, leaving Alexandria & Katie to face a public vote. It was later announced that Katie received the most votes and was 1st evicted from the Big Brother House. Mole Hole Twist In addition to the two nominees, a third houseguest would go on the block during the early stages of the game. However this nomination would be made in secret by another houseguest revealed in a secret ceremony before the veto player picks. From Week 3, the houseguests will compete in a special 'Mole Hole' competition to determine the third nominee. In the event of the moles nomination being saved with the Power of Veto, the mole hole holder would name the replacement nominee. Secret Powers It is known that there are secret powers / advantages hidden in the house. Below is a table of the known twists and when they were used. Secret Library From Week's 1-5. The houseguests were granted passage into the Secret Library in order to gain twists and powers. The key to the library would be issued in a different way every week. Hidden Twists In Week 3, the houseguests were informed that secrets beyond the wall were hidden in the house. Below is a table of the known twists that may have impacted the game thus far. Secret Button From Week 5, the houseguests were gathered at the sofas presented with a button, they would be all asked whether they will push the button or not. With those pushing the button being either given the chance to gain an advantage or disadvantage. In Week 5, the winner of the power will be voted by the public. Houseguests The BBUS4 Cast was revealed an hour prior to the Premiere. Amir & Liam were both removed from the cast before the Premiere aired for not attending. Percy & Renee entered in their places. In addition to the 14 new houseguests, former houseguests Tatiana and Lucious entered the house to play the game as the last two houseguests. Session Summary Have-Nots Voting History